Amazing
by ScreamForSOH
Summary: Song fic,Amazing by Aerosmith.Draco sees the one he loves in an all new light.His life has always been strang,he knew things were wrong,taught the wrong things.Someone had to teach him right from wrong,since his parents didn't.Harry truly is amazing.


**AN/ This is a song fic based on Amazing by Aerosmith. Great song and great band! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the song, not the characters, nothing, except kitty, my violin.**

**Warning: Slash, Flame if you wish. I don't care. **

Amazing

By Aerosmith

"**_I kept the right ones out,  
And let the wrong ones in,  
Had an angel of mercy to see me through all my sins,  
There were times in my life,  
When I was goin' insane,  
Tryin' to walk through,   
The pain,  
When I lost my grip,  
And I hit the floor,   
Yeah, I thought I could leave but couldn't get out the door,  
I was so sick and tired,  
Of a livin' a lie,  
I was wishin' that I ,  
Would die…"_**

I had grown up, being taught all the wrong things. My friends were bad, dragging me further toward the wrong, my parents had forced those friends onto me, I had never enjoyed the play dates we had, but I still went along with it, I still grew up believing what my parents taught me was right. I knew it was wrong, deep down inside, and yet I had been taught it to be right. My mind was in a twist, my mind fighting with my mind. You were always there to keep me grounded, although you never knew it. It would seem you were making my life hard, but the truth was, you only ever told me the truth, bringing me back to earth.

I had always wondered why in stories there was a good guy and a bad guy and the good guy would win and all the people would be happy and free again, but in reality there was a good guy and a bad guy and even as the bad guy got stronger and better the good buy would keep fighting, although not gaining ground. I knew that helping you with your fight was what I should be doing, but I couldn't fear stopped me from fighting my parents, my family and my strengthening 'Lord'.

That night you found me, I had wanted to die, and I had given up on the twisted thing called my life. I was getting sucked further and further into the black hole of the Death Eaters life. I had been so close to death that it took much of your powers to bring me back, and I had even tried fighting it but I knew deep down that I wanted you to help me, I wanted you to be the one to bring me back and be my night in shining armour. Although I would never admit that I wanted to be the damsel in distress, how ever true it may be…

_"**It's Amazing,  
With the blink of an eye you finally see the light,   
It's Amazing,  
When the moment arrives that you know you'll be alright,  
It's Amazing,  
And I'm sayin' a prayer for the desperate hearts tonight…"**_

But you pulled me out, letting me see the light. You dragged me through the invisible door and let me be free, you gave me back my life, and you got me started in my life again. Many believed you nuts, but because of the courage and help you showed me, I was able to get through, because I knew that although it may be a long and hard road ahead of us, I would make it, I knew that things would be better then before, that I would not need to do what I almost had that night when you found me. You stood up for me when I was doubted and now I know, from the help and encouragement you have given me that we will win. I hope and pray for those who are like whom I used to be, confused and pressured, will get out, without resorting to drastic measures. And now my life is almost right, unlike so many others.

Although many don't deserve a second chance from all they did, I still hope that my ex-friends get out of this alive and given some form of life, other then Azkaban. I know that many do follow the one who branded them, but I also know that many are like how I had been, so now I fight to get them out of the hell they were dragged into, I prey for their sanity and their lives to stay intact by the end of the war and that I am able to get their lives back…

**  
"_That one last shot's a Permanent Vacation,  
and how high can you fly with broken wings?  
Life's a journey not a destination,  
And I just can't tell just what tomorrow brings…"_**

_**  
**_

When you had to kill al those people you hadn't had time to think what you were doing, those spells you cast were final and nothing can change that, like nothing can change what I did to my father, I had not thought of my actions, but that spell, that spell set him free and I hope that his next life is better then this one. So now we all remember that life is continuous and to keep on top you have to keep fighting. While it is hard and painful to get where you want, if you try, you can succeed, and succeed I did. But this does not mean I will continue succeeding. Together we will fight. Together we will succeed. Tomorrow will bring another problem and we shall solve that problem as best we can while depending on each other …

"**_You have to learn to crawl,  
Before you learn to walk,  
But I just couldn't listen to all that righteous talk,  
I was out on the street,  
Just a tryin' to survive."_**

When you had first saved me, I thought that every thing would be okay, but it wasn't. Things take time, time and a lot of energy. I had given others hell. But as time went by, they realised that I had changed. A thing like that took a lot of persuasion, and eventually I proved to them that I, Draco Malfoy, was fighting beside not against Harry Potter.

**AN/ There you have it. I re-did it a fair amount because it was too short where I was writing in comparison to the lyrics. Now it almost is two pages. Woo!**

**Please Review.**

**Bye**


End file.
